


Born out of fire

by mars_of_the_stars



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angnst with a happy ending maybe, Angst, Gen, Reflection AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars
Summary: The clones can feel how their parents died. They also might see them sometimes
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK & Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Joan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll so this was written for an au with my good friend Mat! you can find they're amazing are @geekcentre on tumblr!!

Joan has a fever. It was a hot day in late May and the sun is beating down on her. She’s sweating like a sinner. Every inch of her body is on fire. When she raises her hand, the gym locker of her armpits almost makes the kid sitting behind her faint.

As she stumbles towards the bathroom a low murmur starts in the back of her mind battez-vous pour votre pays. “Not this again” the goth groaned “I don’t even speak french!!” She splashed water on her face. De l'amour ou de la haine de Dieu pour les Anglais, je ne sais rien, mais je sais qu'ils seront tous expulsés de France, sauf ceux qui y meurent.  
The heat licks around her hands, and Joan swears, it hisses against the cool water. Si je ne le suis pas, que Dieu m'y mette; et si je le suis, que Dieu me garde ainsi. Her knees buckled under her, as the voice continued to grow louder and louder. 

Right before she hits the lenouiem she spots someone other than herself in the mirror. A girl who didn’t look much older than Joan, she had cropped black hair and her eyes were pointed towards the sky.. Je n'ai pas peur Je suis né pour faire ça.


	2. JFK

Jfk has a headache. His Advil bottle was empty, and Ponce had his other bottle. But Ponce isn’t here anymore. The pain cuts sharply through the back of his skull. History class is a blur. The Jock never paid attention but the droning on about the Cold War was really getting on his nerves.  
Suddenly he felt a ringing in his ears, it started out low and relatively easy to ignore, but the longer it became louder and harder to ignore. As the whining in his head reached almost deafening, he noticed the people around him were staring at him. At that moment he realized that the lecture had turned into a video of an older version of himself, and Jack was talking alongside the film “World peace, like community peace, does not require that each man love his neighbor—it requires only that they live together in mutual tolerance, submitting their disputes to a just and peaceful settlement. And history teaches us that enmities between nations, as between individuals, do not last forever” 

Jack mumbled something about having to use the restroom and left. He made a beeline for the nurses office.  
Apparently the nurse didn’t come in till after lunch so he got to lie down on the weird plastic couch thingy. “Fucking hell” the jock said to no one in particular. “Language Jackie Boy” the last person he wanted to see said. Jack groaned “Not er now Ponce, I’m uh not in the er mood”   
Jack turned away from the ghost, it had only been a couple of weeks since Jack lost his best friend and it was still a fresh memory. “Come on Jackie, can you just look at me” the ghost said. The jock shook his head. “Come on Jackie-Boy just turn around” The ghost said nudging his arm “Just turn around John”

That caught the boy’s attention. John? Poncey never called him John. The only people who called him John were his dads when they were angry. That made him turn around.

It wasn’t Ponce anymore. A smile came across Jack’s face. “It’s you, I’ve uh been er waiting my whole life for you to show up” and suddenly he’s headache wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're feeling generous come give me some clout over on tumblr. @lividginger


End file.
